


A Morning Together

by Shipperandfanficer15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast, Complete, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, Major Original Character(s), Morning Cuddles, Multi, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, Staying Inside - Freeform, Throuple, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperandfanficer15/pseuds/Shipperandfanficer15
Summary: A cute fluff one shot piece about a poly of three enjoying a morning inside together.
Relationships: OC/OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	A Morning Together

* * *

They were the first ones to wake up. Looking over they softly smiled at the sight before them. The two people they cherished most were fast asleep still, their limbs entangled, and the blankets strewn all over the bed and floor. It blows their mind that neither of them have ever fallen out of bed during the night with the way they sleep. They slowly and as quietly as possible slide out of bed. Slipping their slippers on, they tip toe out of their bedroom, down the hall, to the bathroom to do their business. After getting that done and washing up, they silently pad into the kitchen. They have the great idea of making breakfast for everyone, so they waste no time with pulling out all the necessary supplies. They start brewing a pot of coffee, then get to work on cooking some bacon for their meat eaters. In another pan they set up the eggs before popping some bread in the toaster. The roma of a proper breakfast soon wafts from the kitchen. They start loading the bacon onto a plate, and do the same for the toast on a seperate plate. As soon as they place the bacon and toast on the table, two very tired looking humans shuffle into the kitchen. Angelis perks up upon locking eyes with them. He beams at them before bounding over and hugging them tightly. "Hi hi hi Mage! Good morning! I missed youuuuu!", he exclaims while refusing to let them go. "Hi sweetie, good morning. I missed you tooooo.", they giggle out before prying him off them. He lets out a whine at the loss of contact. "The eggs will be well done if I don't take them off the fire now.", they apologetically explain while holding the pan of eggs in question. 

They turn to see Luka already holding his plate out. They giggle at them before dispensing the noms. "Morning baby.", they tiredly greet before leaning over and kissing them on the forehead. They shoot them a knowing smile before asking, "Stay up way past crackhead hours to play that new game you got yesterday?". They slowly nod before shuffling to the table with their plate. Angelis plops a mug of coffee in front of a half dead looking Luka. They give a muffled thanks while shoveling toast into their mouths. "Welcome!", Angelis cheerily chirps before hopping over to them with his own plate. They have no idea where he gets all this energy first thing in the morning, but they have no objections of course. It's quite adorable. They serve him his portion of eggs that he runs to his seat before running back to get his own coffee. They fix their own plate before pouring themselves some apple juice. They have no idea how those two could eat their food with coffee and not choke. They sit down and join their partners, spending the majority of the time smiling and cracking up at the two precious babies in front of them. After the meal the plates are stacked in the sink to be washed later. "Alright, I should be getting ready for work soon.", Luka drones out. Angelis gives him the most pleading look and with a whimper says, "Nuuuuuu! Luka stay here with Mage and meeeee.". He rushes forward and wraps his arms around their waist and *clings. 

"Come on baby, you know I have to work so I can get paid and have money for us. You know if it was up to me I'd stay here with both of you.", Luka patiently explains while trying to untangle themselves from Angelis. "Whaaa nuuuuu! You can just stay here for today it'll be fine. Mage! Help me!", Angelis pleads. "You're way too tired to work anyway so you might as well stay home.", they point out. "Yeah you're way too tired to work anyway!", Angelis immediately chirps. "Ugh, you both know I can't-", Luka starts before they cut them off. "Just call in sick, they won't make an issue outta it. With that new Natty Light Virus going around you think they wanna take any chances having you there?", they say. Angelis vigorously nods his head. "YEAH! Call in sick, they won't make an issue out of it!", he parrots. They can't help but giggle at his efforts to get their partner to stay. They of course want their partner to stay just as much as he does, but gets why they're being stubborn and insisting on going. "I don't know about this.", they hesitate. "PPPPLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!", Angelis loudly whines out while shaking them. They shoot them a pleading look as well. "Please daddy?", they quietly say in the saddest tone of voice they can muster. They let out a loud groan as they drag their hands over their face. "Okay fineeee. I'll call in sick, but JUST this once okay?", they relent. Angelis let's go and bounces all over the room shouting, "YYYYAAAAAYYYYY! LUKA STAY HOME WITH MAGE AND MEEEEE!!!!". 

"I'll go call in now then, so try not to scream yay so loudly please.", Luka tells him. He immediately stops bouncing and shuts his mouth. He nods his head like the good boy he is before walking into the living room while Luka goes back into their bedroom. They trail after Angelis after a moment. They enter the living room to see him lying stomach down on the couch with his sketch pad. "Drawing this early in the morning?", they ask once they're standing in front of him. He looks over at them and shoots them a wide smile. "Mmmhhhmm! I had this new idea for a new OC of mine!", he says. They giggle before asking, "Can I see after you're done?". Angelis immediately nods. "Of course!", he chirps in response. They can't help but coo at how adorable their baby's behaving this lovely morning. "Lay in my lap?", they offer. He immediately jumps to his feet, giving them room to choose their place on the sofa. They giggle while trying to control the huge grin that had formed on their face before picking their spot. Angelis jumps into the couch and immediately sprawls out all over them. They run their hands through his hair and give him head scratchies while they sketch out all their concepts. After a moment Luka walks out into the living room. The sight of their partners brings a smile to their face. "Okay, staying home was definitely worth it.", they admit as they stride over to them. "Yeshie!", Angelis squeaks. "Any room for me?", they ask. Angelis rolls off the couch onto the carpet. "Careful!", they chide as they immediately sit up to check on him. 

"I'm finnee Mage.", Angelis groans. "He slowly rolled onto the soft carpet Ma, I think he'll live.", Luka points out as he sits down next to them. "I know but STILL.", they pout as Angelis stands up. "Oh Angelis while you're up can you please grab my controler for me?", they ask him. He sets his sketch pad down on the coffee table before bounding across the room for it. "Wanna teach me how that new game of yours works daddy?", they ask them. "Of course baby, I'll teach you everything you wanna know okay?", they offer as Angelis comes back with the controller. "Such a good boy.", they praise. "Thank you my love.", Luka says while taking the controller from him. "Welcome, and I'm the goodest boy!", he states before turning to snatch up his sketch pad and pencil. "Yes you areeee.", they agree as he settles on both of their laps. They spend a good chunk of the day like that, Luka teaching them how to play various games while Angelis flipped between sketching and scrolling on his phone while laying on his partners. It was one of the best mornings they spent together. 

* * *


End file.
